


A Night With His Little Brother

by zombiedragon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Brotherly Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedragon/pseuds/zombiedragon
Summary: Swap a.u. Chase comes home exhausted from his superhero duties to find a surprise waiting for him.





	A Night With His Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> [huffe-dork](http://huffle-dork.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr has an amazing swap a.u. While reading the swap a.u. I found this prompt "What do you mean they have been turn into a kid?“ I has several ideas for this prompt, but for now I’m posting this one.

Chase lifts his ajar window to his apartment. He enters and closes the window. He is so tried from patrolling, he crashes on his bed. Just as the superhero is about to fall asleep, he hears a soft cry. Thinking its a neighbor’s kid, Chase puts his pillow over his head. Instead of drowning it out, the crying was louder. Why did it sound like it was coming from under the bed?

Chase sigh as he moved off the bed. He kneels down and looks under the bed. The superhero’s tried eyes widen with shock. There under his bed, is a small figure curl into a ball. Chase is not sure what to do. So he sits up and reaches for his phone.

"Hey what’s up?” Jackie’s tired voice came over the phone.

“I’m so sorry to have wake you,” Chase apologize.

“Nah bro, I just put the kids to sleep. Why did you call at this hour?”

“Yeah, well I come back from patrol- ” Chase started, but Jackie interrupted.

“Are you hurt?”

“No. No. I’m fine. It’s just that I have a crying child hiding under my bed. I don’t know where they came from. I don’t know what to do,” the superhero says nervously.

“Of course you do. You’ve hung out with my kids’ plenty of times.”

“Well yeah, but your kids are well behaved. Plus the kid is all the way back under my bed. I don’t want to scare them more.”

“Do you have a T.V. in your bedroom?” Jackie ask.

“Yes. Why?”

“Turn it on to a cartoon show and turn up the volume.”

“Ok,” Chase said as he did what he was told. “Now what?”

“Do you have hot chocolate?”

“I should,” Chase said as he left the bedroom. The superhero walks into the kitchen and finds a packet of a hot chocolate mix in the pantry. As Chase makes it, he asks, “What do I put it in? A coffee mug is too big.”

“That would be fine if you have straws.”

Chase finish making the hot chocolate. Lucky he finds some straws and puts two in the mug. He walks back to his room. The child had come out from under the bed but close enough to run under it again. Chase knees down and holds out the hot chocolate. He says softly, “ Hey kiddo, I made some hot chocolate for you.”

The small figure turns toward Chase, it looks to be three or four years old. It’s blue eyes looking scared and a familiar freckle face. The kid moves to hide back under the bed and before Chase could even think, “Anti?”

The kid stopped and looked up at Chase, tears threatening to fall. The superhero feels a lump in his throat as he calls to his little brother, “Hey buddy, it’s ok. No one’s going to hurt you.”

Anti runs to Chase and hugs his chest and starts crying. Chase rubs his little brother’s back with his free hand, “Your safe now.”

It took a few moments before the superhero realize that Jackie has been trying to talk to him. Chase looks a the phone on the ground. He must have dropped it when he realizes that Anti has been turned into a kid. Chase place the mug down on the nightstand and picks up the phone.

“Chase! Chase? What happen?” Jackie’s voice sounded strain.

“Sorry Jackie, somehow Anti has been turned into a kid.”

“What do you mean Anti has been turned into a kid?”

“Marvin,” Chase felt heated.

“Well since your busy, I’ll see want I can find.”

“Thanks, Jackie,” Chase says before he hangs up. Chase looks down when he feels Anti curling into a ball in his lap. The superhero lifts the boy and walks to the bed. He sits on the bed and places his little brother down, “Thirsty buddy?”

Chase grabs the mug and lowers it to Anti level. The kid starts drinking from the straw. He down the warm chocolate in minutes. He curls up on the superhero’s side. Chase puts the empty mug down on the nightstand. He places a hand in Anti’s hair, soothing him. The kid is asleep when Jackie calls back.

“Hey bro, what did you find?”

“Well good news, it’s temporary at most last 24 hours.”

Chase felt bitterness within him. He failed to protect Anti once, and he hasn’t been able to save Anti from Marvin yet.

“Chase?” Jackie says calmly, bringing the superhero back to reality.

“Yeah?” Chase voice shaky.

“It’s not your fault. You’re doing a fine job of bringing a big brother.”

Chase feels a warmth spread across his chest as a tear falls down his face, “Thanks, bro.”

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Will do. Night bro.”

“Night, Chase.”

Chase hangs up and puts the phone down. The superhero lays down and pulls Anti close to him, “I’ll be a better big brother.”


End file.
